


What dream may come

by memadlife431



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Dream Sex, Early Mornings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431
Summary: Harry's dream are getting weird day by day





	What dream may come

**Author's Note:**

> In a writers block for such a long time feeling uninspired.

Ron leaned in, closing the distance between them and Harry's eyes fluttered close , lips parted softly .

Ron's head fell to the crook of Harry's neck . Ron inhaled deeply from Harry's favorite shampoo and body wash mixed with the overpowering scent of his arousal causing Ron to groan loudly as he placed a lingering wet kiss against the soft skin of Harry's neck making Harry shiver.

Ron's lips didn't leave Harry's skin as they ghosted oh - so - softly up the slope of Harry's neck , leaving feather light kisses along Harry's jaw and blazing a trail of up to Harry's ear in their wake.

" Harry , l-" raspy voice was cut off by a guttural moan as he took in a deep breath.

"Fuck, Harry" he moaned in a strained voice harry had never heard from him before. He pulled back, only slightly, just enough for him to see his eyes almost pitch black with lust.

Ron had to see Harry's eyes before he kissed him, even though he was too far gone to turn back now.

Ron wanted to know, to make sure this is really what Harry really wanted. He didn't want to see a vacant, resigned look cloud his green eyes, or that all too familiar sadness or fear or worse regret.

No, Ron wanted more. Not to just be Harry's second choice, not to be the runner up or to win by default. He wanted Harry's heart, wholly, completely to be his for Forever.

It seemed like an eternity that they sat there while Ron's hands slowly moved up Harry's shoulders until Ron's slender arms draped around Harry's neck, fingers slipping through Harry's shaggy , messy black hair and gently tugging them slowly.

It  was utterly delicious.

The dream was broken slightly by Ron's snoring and Harry jumped realising he was still in his bad. Harry pressed His hands on his heart " what was all that , a dream ?"

It was too real to be a dream . Harry smile to his Best friend unknown of the world around him.

Harry move his hands his touch Ron's hair but scrambling awkwardly when he realized what he was doing. Harry suddenly felt a unfamiliar ache in his heart. He stayed lime that for a few second. 

Truthfully, the silence with so thick that it sent Harry scrambling clumsily out of the bed, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth as he realized just how abnormal this all was.

Molly's voice can be heard from downstairs and harry went there m leaving blissful Ron sleeping.


End file.
